


How We Say Goodbye

by DeanWinchesterPityParty



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWinchesterPityParty/pseuds/DeanWinchesterPityParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot of Sam dying at a stand-down with Lucifer. Blatant quotation of "The Call" by Regina Spektor. I do not own the song or the characters in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Say Goodbye

Sam has forbidden you from going out to the meeting place, because Lucifer is bound to have an unholy host ready to defend him, and Sam doesn’t want you to get hurt. You’re furious; you and Sam have been together for a little over a year now, and you’ve been hunting with Team Free Will for three. “I’m coming with you!” you shout at Sam.  
“No!” he shouts back. “I won’t let you!”  
You laugh sarcastically. “Try and stop me! You’re the one who taught me to fight, and I’ll be damned if I put that training to use by sitting around watching Dr. Sexy while the man I love risks his life!”  
Sam goes for a softer, gentler approach. “Y/N, I taught you to fight to defend yourself. Then… then you stayed with us, hunted with us, and I saw you put those skills to use so many times, and every time I was terrified. I love you. I can’t lose you, I can’t risk it by letting you come with me.” He sits down on the bed, pulls you to stand between his knees, and cups your cheek gently. “I have to do this on my own.”  
“You can’t!” you cry, stepping away. “Lucifer is not coming without protection, and they will kill you the instant you make a move to kill him. Sam, please. Let me and Dean come so we can cover you.” You grab his hand. “I’m begging you here. Let us come and protect you so that you can get the job done.”  
Dean comes out of the shower and says, “She’s right, Sam.”  
Sam sighs, and mutters, “Fine.”  
You kiss him gently, and he holds tight to your hips. Then he stands and says, “Let’s get going.” The whole drive, he holds onto your hand like a life preserver.  
As predicted, Lucifer has a hoard of demons gathered around him. As soon as you step out of the car, they rush you and Dean. Sam turns to you and yells for you as you fight off the demons attacking you. “Go!” you urge him.  
Sam does reach Lucifer, and he plunges the angel blade into his chest. Lucifer dies laughing as the demons suddenly turn their attention to Sam. You can’t get to him in time to save him, but they don’t kill him outright. You find him lying on the ground, gasping for breath, as blood stains his chin and the earth beneath him.  
“Sam!” you scream, falling to your knees beside him and pulling his head into your lap. “Baby, it’s okay. Hold on, you’re going to be okay. It’s not even that bad, we’ll make it stop hurting soon.” You brush his hair out of his face as you speak.  
“Y/N… it doesn’t hurt,” he tells you haltingly. When you start to sob, he slowly reaches up and brushes a few tears from your cheek. “It’s okay, baby. It’s okay. I killed Lucifer. I’m not afraid to die.”  
“Sam, you can’t die! What am I supposed to do without you?” you ask, your tears dropping to his face.  
“You take care of Dean. You don’t let him make any deals, because I think I’ll go to heaven this time. Y/N, I will see you again, because my heaven is with you. There’s nowhere else that I would spend it but with you. I love you.” He draws in a few ragged breaths before asking, “Will you sing to me?”  
You wipe your tears and his off his face and you nod. “Carry on my wayward son…” before you can continue, he grabs your hand.  
“No, not like you’re saying goodbye,” he begs. “Please not like you’re saying goodbye. Remember the song you sang at karaoke that one night? That song.”  
You think a bit and remember. You nod and start again. “It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope, which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word. Then that word grew louder and louder till it was a battle cry. I’ll come back when you call me, no need to say goodbye.” He smiles and leans back into your lap. As he closes his eyes, you continue. “Just because everything’s changing doesn’t mean it’s never been this way before. All you can do is try to know who your friends are as you head off to the war. Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light. You’ll come back when it’s over, no need to say goodbye. You’ll come back when it’s over, no need to say goodbye.” Sam’s breath is coming easier, and Dean is kneeling next to him. They exchange a quiet “Bitch.” “Jerk,” then Sam looks to you to finish the song. Dean looks to you as well, tears staining his cheeks, so you bite back your sobs and finish. “Now we’re back to the beginning. It’s just a feeling and no one knows yet. But just because they can’t feel it too doesn’t mean that you have to forget. Let your memories grow stronger and stronger till they’re before your eyes. You’ll come back when they call you, no need to say goodbye.”  
Sam whispers your name as he lets go, and he stops breathing. “You’ll come back when they call you, no need to say goodbye.” You finish the song for him, then you cling to his chest, sobbing. Dean tries to pull you off of him, but you push him away. “No! No, I’m not letting him go!”  
Dean grabs your shoulders and forces you to look him in the eyes. “Listen to me! You have to let go! I will not let you hold my brother here. That’s how angry spirits are born, and I won’t hunt him. If you ever loved him, Y/N, you have to let him go!”  
He’s right, so you let go and force yourself to put on a brave face. You lean down and press one last kiss to his lips. “I love you,” you whisper. “I’ll see you soon.”


End file.
